


Mark My Words (We're Taking Over The World)

by ghostpunx (Taylorwayero)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stage Gay, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorwayero/pseuds/ghostpunx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the gangs in a band called category 5 and they sing about robots and aliens and Newt can't keep his keytar in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the second fic I've ever successfully completed and it's probably super ooc I'm sorry  
> That said constructive crit would be awesome just please be gentle I am delicate.  
> No sex till chap 2 because I am scared uvu

The first day of a tour always feels good.

Newt feels brand new as he mashes his keytar with fresh enthusiasm. Mako is stunning, a shining beacon of blue hair and red lipstick, Raleigh’s hands are a blur as he bangs out the hard rhythm of their latest single, and even Hermann seems to pluck his bass strings with more animation than Newt saw during all their practice sessions. 

He’s focused, long fingers drawing out deep undertones as Mako sings out to a supercharged crowd. Newt wants to bottle it up and swallow it and keep this energy inside of him forever because he feels incredible and everyone sounds awesome and everything is totally perfect.

Especially Hermann, who’s still diligently strumming out the bassline. His teeth have sunk deep into his bottom lip, and his hair is plastered to his forehead. Newt imagines the sweat dripping down the nape of his neck, into his pristine shirt and vest…

Hermann looks _sooo_ fucking good and the crowd is cheering and Newt’s using about .5% of his brain when his solo comes up, so he really can’t be blamed when he stalks over, fingers flying over the keys as he totally fucking nails it, and rest his head on Hermann’s shoulder. He presses an open mouthed...something to Hermann’s neck, tasting the salt and relishing in the way feel’s the muscles under his lips tighten. He grins and chuckles and maybe messes up a few chord’s but the audience just sounds louder so Newt grinds his hips against his instrument and plays on. Hermann is still biting his lip.  
///

They finish at 1am, coming out to do two encores, and newton has never felt better in his entire life. Triumphant and exhausted in the best kind of way, he pulls Hermann in for a sloppy, sweaty mess of a kiss, teeth-clacking, bruising and awful. The crowd roars as Hermann pulls away dazed and Mako shouts sweetly, “We are Category 5, Hong Kong! Goodnight and Thank You!”  
The lights go down and Newt feels the light touch of shaking fingers on his own. Soon Hermann has his hand and is practically dragging him off stage to a secluded little spot no part of the crew will find them and kissing him, hard and proper.

Newt clings to Hermann like he's suffocating and Hermann's got his last breath locked up in his lungs. His hands and tongue begin to roam, feeling the ridges of his mouth and the notches in his spine. When they finally surface, panting, it's Hermann wearing a sly smile, and Newt isn't used to being on this side of a kiss.

"That was a rather interesting display you pulled tonight, Newton," Hermann whispers and it's such a dumb line but it flicks some kind of switch in Newt's brain anyway. He can feel his face getting hot, a blush settling on his neck and cheeks.

"Well, yanno...chicks dig that stuff, right? I mean, you heard the crowd, dude. They freaked the fuck out for it...it was kinda awesome..." He trailed off, thinking of the "awesome" taste of Hermann's skin, the feeling of his pulse under his lips. 

Hermann makes a knowing kind noise, a sort of hum, and takes Newton's hand in his again.

"Would you like to go back to the bus, Newton?"

The question, humiliatingly, goes straight to his dick. He coughs, chokes out a squeak of a "yeah, yeah um.." before Hermann is simply walking away, leaving Newt to scurry after, almost knocking into Mako in his haste.

"I found you two!" She says with small squeal. She's fucking adorable, her ruffled skirt trembling as she nearly vibrates with excitement, "We did it! The first day of the tour is done! And it was kick ass!" She jumps and whoops gleefully like a child and then seems to remember what she was there for, "Oh, yes. We're going to an after party. Are you coming?"

"Of course we are, wouldn't miss it. Especially on a night as particularly successful as this," Hermann replies smoothly. Newt swallows a sob.

Another hop and shout and Mako is already skipping away to tell Raleigh. Hermann gently places a apologetic hand on Newt's shoulder. The only reply he gets is a strangled sound of pure agony.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.  
> And sometimes, so does sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams let's all give mundane_anarchy a round of applause for being my helpful beta/motivational force <3  
> ok don't hit me I haven't written porn since my 2008 emo phase so play nice.

They don't sleep together that night, both collapsing in their respective bunks around 4 in the morning.  
The stage gay stays a thing, however. They kiss and grind and Newt sometimes even whispers things in Hermann’s ear. The crowds love it, and Newt’s cool that it doesn’t go further than the stage. Really, he is, even if he does think about Hermann’s mouth a lot. 

Hermann doesn’t know what to think. It’s become more of a routine now, but he doesn’t protest. At first, he thought Newton was picking on him, antagonizing little bastard that he is. Now, he’s not so sure. 

It all comes to a head in New Jersey, Day 8 of their US tour.  
//////  
Hermann stares (more than a little turned on) as Newt falls to the stage floor, sweat dripping from his ridiculous hair. His eyes squeeze shut in focus, and his mouth slackens a little bit, so Hermann can just make out a slight flash of white teeth. When he finishes his solo, he’s right side up again and still happily taps at the keys beneath his fingers. Hermann really wants to kiss him somewhere without a massive audience.

He turns to Hermann, grinning as he catches sight of Hermann’s eyes, black and hungry in the flashing lights. He makes his way over and soon Newt has rested his forehead on Hermann's shoulder, moving his hips slowly to Raleigh's steady drumming. Hermann stumbles a little on his riffs, hands shaking. 

When it’s all over, Hermann snatches Newt’s hand, pulling him over to their bus, hiding desolate in a far corner of the venue, away from curious eyes.

“I...I want to kiss you...for myself.” He whispers, cheeks red.

Newt grins.

“Same, dude.”

Then they kissing, stumbling into the tour bus, mouths sloppily crashing together. Newt can’t seem to focus because Hermann’s fucking tongue is in his mouth and it feels really good so yeah, thinking isn’t a big priority right now. 

Hermann’s got his stupid fingers palming his cock through his jeans and Newt’s brain is keeping up a steady mantra of _wow ok holy shit holy shit holy shit_ as he tries not to squirm against him. A humiliating whine manages to escape past his lips anyway as Hermann gently directs him to his bunk. 

He’s sitting on Hermann’s lap, grinding down hard as he crowds his space. They’re chest to chest and Newt can’t stop moving and it all feels so good. Hermann reaches down and cups his ass, squeezing and the whole thing is so ridiculously hot, even if they’re both kind of stumbling and reading off cue cards written by porn stars, so to speak. At least, that’s the best analogy Newt can really come up with, since Hermann is sucking on his neck, leaving bruises blooming behind his ear and under his jaw and easing him on his back.

And yeah Newt may not be happy about being pegged as a bottom and normally he’d protest because excuse you but his dick is straining in his jeans and that kind of overrides his brain. All he can really do is stare dumbly at Hermann’s hands as they dance on his skin, tug his pants down to his knees and firmly grip his cock. 

“Shit!” He squeaks in surprise, and Hermann grimaces at him as he jerks him off. Soon Newt is thrusting into his hand because he can’t help it and the whole thing is very not-rockstar and more high school; hushed and rushed in a way that has Newt already counting down the days until they can really be alone.

Hermann stares at him like he’s more fascinating than all the undulating crowds of people screaming along to his bass lines. Newt’s face is shiny and flushed and his teeth are stuck into his bottom lip as he watches Hermann tug at his dick, pumping his hand up and down the length. He run his thumb over the head and Newt’s back arches and he groans a bit loudly than is safe for two men in a van that could be occupied with their bandmates very soon.

It’s a contest, see who will blink first. Even now, with Newt grinding against Hermann’s hand, his own fisting in Hermann’s shirt, neither wants to back down, pushing each other’s buttons until Newt is coming all over Hermann’s hand with a choked off cry. He’s braindead for all of 2 seconds as blinding pleasure pulses through his body and drops him back into the tour bus. His head lands on the bunk’s pillow with an unceremonious thunk.

When he’s alert enough to feel Hermann nosing at his cheek but not enough to panic about what the fuck they’re even doing, he grins idiotically and turns to his side,reaching up to stroke Hermann's hair.  


“Hey.” He says simply, fingers tapping on Hermann’s cheek.

“Mmm,” Hermann hums, “I won.”

Newt snorts. It’s a hideous, obnoxious noise. Uncharacteristically embarrassed in his current state, he covers his face, squawking when Hermann kisses his knuckles.


End file.
